The Heart Wants What it Wants
by xCharlie-Groupiex
Summary: "You used to say that you needed me, but not anymore. Have you stopped? Have you stopped needing me, Harry? To keep from losing me I need more confirmation of your feelings than you're showing now. Show me that you desire me." Oneshot.


**A/N: "****These two weeks the challenge on this forum will be dedicated to the Mirror of Erised. It can be what a person see in it, a person thinking of what he/she saw in it, what he/she may see in it... Anything, as long as it involves the Mirror of Erised. Multiple of 100."**

**-APieceOfGumIsNotStuckInMyHair**

**Dedicated to her, because the prompt was just so genius (: **

**PLEASE REVIEW ! **

**Summary: "You used to say that you needed me, but not anymore. Have you stopped? Have you stopped needing me, Harry? To keep from losing me I need more confirmation of your feelings than you're showing now. Show me that you desire me. I love you, but I still need to know for sure." Oneshot, response to the Mirror of Erised challenged on xoxLewrahxox's forum ! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, and all that jazz.**

**Featuring: Harry and Ginny, mentions of Sirius, Dumbledore, and Lily Potter senior.**

**Word count: 100 x 12 = 1200. Exactly 1200 woooords !**

**

* * *

**

The Heart Wants What it Wants:

They were fighting again. Usually, they never fought. Lately, however, it had become a much too frequent occurrence.

"I know that out of everyone, what's happened is affecting you worst of all," she'd looked so troubled as she'd began, her eyes telling him that she was fearful and full of uncertainty as to what his reaction to what she was saying would be, "but you can't just shut me out like this, Harry. You used to say that you needed me, but not anymore. Have you stopped? Have you stopped needing me, Harry? To keep from losing me I need more confirmation of your feelings than you're showing now. Show me that you desire me. I love you, but I still need to know for sure."

The words had had such an effect on him that they might as well have been printed on the insides of his lids. Instead of remaining calm, taking her feelings and point of view into consideration, he'd blown up, as he'd become much too prone to, now. After all that had happened, what he'd been through, this wasn't exactly surprising; but neither did it mean that making an ass out of himself to Ginny was a right.

Perhaps it was simply their new found couple status that had both of them on edge, arguing. Yet while this was still a possibility, at the same time Harry didn't think the only reason for their spats was so. Sirius' death had occurred just last year and Dumbledore had just died—been killed, to put it bluntly. If anything were to put stress and anxiety in a person's heart, having those you loved be being taken from you, what felt like one after the other, would.

It wasn't like the boy wasn't all ready an orphan. Now his god father and greatest protector and role model of all were gone, too. It wasn't fair, and even as the realism of Ginny's reminding him that life _wasn't _fair was admirable, this still was not what he wanted to hear.

"Merlin, you just need confirmation of your quality twenty four hours a day, don't you, Gin?"

It wasn't a nice thing to say, but lately Harry really hadn't been feeling so very nice. He saw shock and then disappointment and anger fill her eyes, and immediately regretted what he had said. He hadn't been able to title her as so for a very long period of time, but Ginny was his girlfriend now, and he wasn't treating her the way a boyfriend was supposed to; the way she needed and deserved to be treated.

Surprisingly, she didn't shoot anything back, however, though Harry could tell that she wanted to. Trying to spare his feelings, much? He wished she wouldn't, because doing so only made his own harshness and immaturity all the more prominent.

"Whatever," he said, after several moments of tense silence, getting up and heading for the common room door. Unusually, they'd had the privilege of privacy for this talk, but all the same he wanted to bail, try to out run the guilt he was currently feeling at the things he'd said, before others returned from dinner or whatever they were doing and the emptiness of the room with only the two of them in it changed. "I'm going for a walk. Talk to you later."

Harry didn't turn back to look at her face, but all the same could picture the stony expression on it in his mind. He was just leaving when she told him not to bother coming back and talking to her.

"Not until you know what it is that you want."

So, depressed, he just busied himself with shuffling down hall ways, thinking, trying to figure out the answer to the riddle questions he was asking himself. True, since the tragedy of Dumbledore's death he hadn't made much of a habit of telling her, but all the same, Ginny ought to know that she was all he would ever and could ever want.

Except that this wasn't true—at least, not entirely. In reality, he wanted many things. Peace between pure bloods and those that were more closely or entirely related to muggles. His father, and mother, and Sirius, and Dumbledore back. Not to have to find Horcruxes, battle Voldemort, be the 'boy who had lived'.

Eventually he found himself on the seventh floor, walking around in circles, still trying to decipher the puzzle of his wants. Before he knew it a door appeared, open as if it had been waiting for him (though of course Harry was aware that by walking in circles on the seventh floor, thinking of his desires, he'd actually conjured it up).

The Room of Requirement. What was inside wasn't what he'd been expecting, though maybe it would give him a clue as to the things for which he felt want. He approached it slowly, almost afraid to look at what it'd show him, touching the glass as he circled hesitantly. It had been many years since he'd last come across the Mirror of Erised—six, in particular—and most of his desires might have drastically changed. Briefly, he wondered how the thing was here with him at all, since Dumbledore had informed him that he had moved it, but as the memory of the old wizard once more appeared in his head, the curiosity was too painful to maintain and was soon gone.

Two people were inside the mirror, he saw, as he finally gathered up enough Gryffindor courage to look. Just like last time, a bespectacled, dark haired man, and a beautiful, red haired woman. Only, this time Harry was confused as to the image. Unlike last time. Were they his deceased parents, or he and Ginny? Because unless the reason for this was simply that his recollection was foggy, the man and woman looked younger than last time, subtly different.

Their hands were clasped, and they were smiling, but this only served to confused Harry even more. Merlin, what an idiot he was! Not even able to tell the difference between an image of he and the love of his life standing together and one of his parents!

It was then that he realized it. Harry loved Ginny, that much was for sure—he loved the whole family, Ron was his best friend, the twins were funny beyond comic relief-but for all the love he felt for all of the Weasleys, he still loved Ginny more.

It didn't matter who truly had been being portrayed in the mirror. He missed his parents, missed _having _parents, but Ginny was here, and they were not.

So it was that only an hour later, having spent a bit more time pondering over his feelings and the reflection in the mirror, he was able to gather himself and return to the common room and go to Ginny, and sit beside her, and hold her hand, and tell her what he had discovered but really deep down had known all along.

"Sorry for the way I've been acting, Ginny. I know what I want and hope to keep forever, now, and it's you. You're the one that I want."

* * *

**A/N: So there it was, my first oneshot of Harry and Ginny (: Hope this was enjoyed, and do please review with your opinion ! **

**xox Sacha**


End file.
